


Movie Date

by Hypnosys



Category: AKB48, AKB48 & Related Fandoms, SKE48
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 14:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4832417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hypnosys/pseuds/Hypnosys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Furukawa Airi shows up in Takayanagi Akane's house to give her a surprise. Is Churi going to like Airin's surprise? Read it to find out</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Date

**Author's Note:**

> Hello fandom, it's my first time writing something P48 related so please be good with me.

It was a beautiful morning in the Takayanagi residence, you could heard many birds singing as their owner was happily feeding them and also playing a little bit with each one of them until suddenly there was a knock on the door letting Akane know that she has an unexpected visitor.

-Churi I heard you have the day off- Outside her house was a grinning girl a little bit taller than her, the other half of the famous Furuyanagi duo, Furukawa Airi.

-What are you doing here?- She was actually very happy to see her friend, their days off were almost non-existent and for both of them to have the same day off was practically a miracle.

-Hey do you remember what day is today?- Judging by the smirk on her face Akane knew that it couldn't be good.

-Today is the release of the second part of Shingeki no Kyojing's live action!-She said very exited and grinning widely.

-Oh yeah I forgot about that- But the true is that the movie was far from being one of the priorities of the bird lover since the first part was so... Well it wasn't good, at least not for her but for what it seams her friend was pretty excited about it.

-Luckily for you I just happen to have two tickets- Akane was tempt to reject the offer but it's been a while since the last time she spend time with her friend and she really miss her company, when they're together she's always making her laugh or sometimes bullying her but to be honest she doesn't really care as long as is Airin the one doing it.

-Okay I like the idea just let me change my clothes and we can go- As soon as she said this an evil smile formed in the lips of Furukawa Airi, unfortunately Akane had already turn around going to her room so she couldn't notice the danger that was about to come.

 

———

 

-Hey don't you think it's weird that it was crowd outside but there's only like other 10 people here for this movie? I mean I know it wasn't that good but still it shouldn't be this empty- Akane was a little nervous about this situation, being almost alone in a dark place with this pervert by her side probably wasn't the safest thing to do, specially when she would easily give in into the temptation with her 'friend'.

-Don't worry Churi maybe there was another movie release today, like you said the first part wasn't that interesting- In that moment she noticed, Airin was planning something, she knew her very well but when she was about to complain with the older girl she felt a warm hand resting in her cheek and everything except that hand was soon vanished from her mind.

-I'll protect you no matter what so let's just relax and enjoy this moment together- The husky voice of Airin was like a siren singing, slowly and blissfully drowning her into her doom, the next thing she knew was that she was being hugged by the pervert sitting in her left side and her left hand was being held too by this same person, she couldn't help but fall in her charm burying her head in Airin's neck and deeply inhaling her essence. 

-The movie is starting take your head out of my neck... for now- The las part was only a mere whisper but they were so close that she heard it clearly.

-Wait what are you protecting me from?- The only answer the younger girl got was a smirk and sinister background music from the movie... A horror movie.

 

———

 

The movie was only half way but Airi was regretting a little bit about her decision of tricking Akane to make her watch a horror movie with her, she didn't stop complaining about her being an asshole for bringing the young girl without her consent to this kind of movie, however this bit of regret was overly surpassed by the joy she felt every time the girl by her side hugged her in the scary parts, she was trembling lightly in this parts and Airin couldn't help but fantasize in being she the one making the bird lover tremble, not in fear but in pure desire.

-That's it, I can't watch this anymore I'm going home-The younger girl wasn't really mad, she was just very scared, she stand up and was about to walk away but the other girl pulled her by the hand with great force and she ended sitting in the older girl's lap.

-Akane I'm sorry- Airin knew something like this could happen so she thought of a plan to make her stay since the night before, first it was calling her name with a serious look on her face, that always makes her down the guard.

-I know you don't like this kind of movies-The second phase consisted in being she the one burying her head in the neck of the other girl and softly caress her milky skin with her nose.

-But I just wanted an excuse to be this close to you, I know you wouldn't have accepted if I just showed at your door and asked you to cuddle with me all day- To be honest Akane barely understood what Airin was saying, the hot breath in her neck was making her lose her mind.

-Stay with me until the movie is over- This phrase was the last part accompanied with a puppy look that wasn't as cute as Jurina's but still Airi believed it was enough to convince the girl on top of her. Big mistake.

The moment their eyes made contact Airi lost the battle, Akane's eyes were clouded with lust and passion, Airin knew she was now under her control and she would do anything she ask her to do.

-Okay but it'll cost you- After this words left her mouth she throw herself to Airi's lips, it wasn't their first kiss but for both of them it felt like the first real kiss of their lives they both were burning passion and desire for each other.

-You'll buy me an expensive dinner after this as an apology and then maybe if you're lucky and you behave I'll let you sleep at my place, understood?- That commanding voice coming from the young girl drove her mad, her brain couldn't process anything but different scenarios of her and the other girl in very compromising situations.

-I said understood?- Now her voice was not only commanding but also threatening. Airin was in heaven.

She barely managed to nod while she was smiling stupidly, Akane returned to her seat and even though she wanted to protest she knew if they kept their former position she wouldn't be able to control herself and she wanted to leave the fun for later when they're really alone and not in a public place.

-Hey why aren't you scared? I know you can't stand this kind of movies either-

-I watched this movie yesterday so I'm not scare about it anymore, I did it so I could be your brave knight today- She kissed Churi's hand while saying this so she really looked like a gallant knight.

-Baka I don't need a knight in shinning armor, I just want you my pervert dork-.


End file.
